My Sweetie
by Butterfly Caretaker
Summary: what happens when Alex and jerry are left home alone


Chapter 1: It was early in the morning and Alex went downstairs and saw only jerry downstairs Alex asked where mom, Justin and max jerry is said they went to Puerto Rico because grandma was sick. Alex said how come they did not take me or you Theresa said me and her mother don't get along so I should stay home and she knew you would not want to go. Alex said she was right and Jerry said I made you something to eat Alex said ok when Jerry and Alex was sitting at the table Jerry felt something poking him in his pants and he read a article online saying that when you have a hard on take your thing out of your pants and let cool air hit it. Jerry pulled his thing out of his pants and continued eating Alex saw this and said daddy why is your penis out of your pants and Jerry said I read a article that said if you have a hard on take off your pants and let cool air hit it so that's why I am doing it. Alex said it's so big I never saw one that was this big before Jerry said it's because I am old so Alex said can I touch it jerry said sure and that's what Alex did she touch it and rolled down the skin on the top and jerry's breathing got heavy and he said Alex that's enough. Alex said ok daddy and she said do I have one jerry said no you have a vagina and Alex said daddy since you can have you thing out can I have mine jerry said ok Alex go head you can to Alex stood up and jerry watched her take off her pants and then her panties and then Alex said daddy what would happen if I was to touch down their her said you would be touching yourself so Alex grabbed her dad's hand and before jerry could say no Alex stuck his hand down there and Alex started shaking and white stuff flowed out of her like juice and all Alex could say was that felt so good can you stick your thing inside of me. Jerry was like ok because he had been waiting for Alex to ask him that for a long time so jerry told Alex to sit on his lap and drop down on him and then they starting have sex Alex jumped up and down on her dad's dick and there was piercing screams from the both of them and then Alex said dad can you squeeze my breast why I fuck you jerry was like ok Alex and jerry squeezed Alex breasts and licked and sucked them he moved his fingers around her pink nipple while Alex screamed at the top of her lungs FUCK ME HARDER . Then after they were done Alex fell asleep and what Alex did not know about her dad is that he sold girls to older men so they were prostitutes jerry carried Alex up the stairs and brought her into Thersea and his room he turned on the computer on this website where guys can watch girls in a webcam and he turned on the light and put on some clothes and said this is my daughter Alex and he showed the men Alex's parts while she was sleeping he showed them the inside of her vagina and this 100 year old man bid on Alex and said he wanted her for a week and jerry said ok the next morning when Alex woke up jerry said they were going on a vacation Alex got excited and packed a whole bunch of skimpy outfits to pranch around in so her dad would fuck her again so when they got to the airport a guy would not let Alex go through security because of what she had in her bag he brought her to a room and scearched her everywhere the guy said stay still and he put on some gloves and squeezed Alex's breast Alex said hey the guy threatened Alex and said shut up or I will kill you he licked one of her breast while he played with the other he said to Alex I have not been with a girl that was real in a while so I will try to please you the guy moved his hands down from Alex's breast to her waist he moved his hand to the front of Alex's jeans and pressed his hand there he said I have to check what is inside of your pants so he pulled down Alex's jeans and moved his hand inside of Alex's panties Alex's shriecked he said what she said your hand is cold the guy pulled down Alex's underwear went onto his knees and started to lick Alex's pussy the guy kept on saying mmmmm and Alex was say AHHHH and then when cum started driping down Alex's leg's he stopped and said that's it you are aloud to go and then when Alex started to get closer to the door the guy jumped at her and said I lied and he pulled back down her pants and his and pumped his meat in and out of her and Alex started scearming not of pleaser but of pain the guy you tell anyone and I will kill you and he cleaned Alex up and sent her out of the room. Jerry said Alex where were you we almost missed our flight lets go. Alex got on the plane with Jerry and she was called up to the pilot's cop and asked to sit down near the pilot and Alex sat down and said what he said you do want to fucked until you are sore Alex was puzzled and said who is gonna fly the plane and he said auto pilot Alex said ok and the pilot said follow me and he lead her to the bottom of the plane and said to Alex I want to fuck you on the wheel of the plane and that's exactly what happened Alex and the guy went to the wheel of the plane and got naked and Alex squeezed his dick in her hands and he


End file.
